Magnetoelectronic devices, spin electronic devices, and spintronic devices are synonymous terms for devices that make use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics are used in numerous information devices to provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads for disk drives.
Typically an MRAM includes an array of magnetoresistive memory elements. Each magnetoresistive memory element typically has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers, such as a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ), and exhibits an electrical resistance that depends on the magnetic state of the device. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers. Magnetization vectors in one magnetic layer are magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of another magnetic layer may be free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “antiparallel” states, respectively. Corresponding to the parallel and antiparallel magnetic states, the magnetic memory element has low and high electrical resistance states, respectively. Accordingly, a detection of the resistance allows a magnetoresistive memory element, such as an MTJ device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element. There are two completely different methods used to program the free layer: field-switching and spin-torque switching. In field-switched MRAM, current carrying lines adjacent to the MTJ bit are used to generate magnetic fields that act on the free layer. In spin-torque MRAM, switching is accomplished with a current pulse through the MTJ itself. The spin angular momentum carried by the spin-polarized tunneling current causes reversal of the free layer, with the final state (parallel or antiparallel) determined by the polarity of the current pulse. The memory elements are programmed by the magnetic field created from current-carrying conductors. Typically, two current-carrying conductors, the “digit line” and the “bit line”, are arranged in cross point matrix to provide magnetic fields for programming of the memory element. Because the digit line usually is formed underlying the memory element so that the memory element may be magnetically coupled to the digit line, the interconnect stack that couples the memory element to the transistor typically is formed, using standard CMOS processing, offset from the memory element.
The interconnect stack is formed utilizing a number of vias and metallization layers. The via that electrically couples the interconnect stack to the memory element often is referred to as the MVia. Present day methods for forming MVias in an MRAM device often produce undesirable results and challenges. For example, the MVia is positioned adjacent to the interconnect stack and connected thereto by a digit line landing pad, which typically is formed at the same time the digit line is formed.
Efforts have been ongoing to improve scaling, or density, of MTJ elements in an MRAM array. However, such efforts have included methods that use multiple masking and etching steps that consume valuable real estate in the MRAM device. Because an MRAM device may include millions of MTJ elements, such use of real estate in the formation of each MTJ element can result in a significant decrease in the density of the MRAM device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for manufacturing a magnetic random access memory that provides improved scaling and a uniform thickness of material between the digit lines and the overlying memory elements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.